


Chess With Everything

by Good_Morning_And_Good_Night



Series: Chess and The Force [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, i dont know, just something i thought up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night/pseuds/Good_Morning_And_Good_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Force does not see things the way we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess With Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.
> 
> This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to kindly point them out.

I don’t know what it is to be human, but I know what it means to be. I have inhabited many creatures before, and seen the effects of my power on them, what difference it makes if they glow red or green or yellow or blue, or swirling whirlpools of mixes of colors. Often those whirlpools belong to the younger generation, the one that looks at the older, and takes from their colors as they leave the world and return whatever power they had back to me.

I pick and chose a few sometimes, touch them with my power and see what happens. A king, a bishop. A queen - my what strength he has. A multitude of pawns. I see no difference between the two until they face one another in a single battle and then spin again into strange vortexes, flinging some from one side to the other and then back again.

I love to watch them as I cannot understand them, and I occasionally join their realm as the image of several people that have struck my fancy just to watch them dance with one another. A child shows promise of dancing to a new tune that crashes with the melody and I send them a strand of my power, see them play with it until they can harness it and I leave them be only to stare and watch in wonder as they perform miraculous feats with arrhythmic music to which all but they stumble to while he sings with a blade of my power and my strength.

Sometimes the child falls, sometimes not, but in the end they all lose the strength to dance in such a way. Knights were always a favorite piece to me. The way they could bend the rules a just for them. Hop over other pieces like they were nothing and stand in the way of adversity and slip out of the way like no other.

I do not care much for the way the creatures utilize my power, but only for the way they dance, as harsher realities allow for stronger dancers, able to leap higher, farther, spin just once more and do things too much for anyone else. I saw sorrow and pain, but they were stepping stones and handgrips for the hero, for the villain, for whoever was going to be the one to dance like no one ever before.

Sometimes I’d want for some peace, and I’d stop and listen to the people, and their stories, and eat their food, and watch their training. I’d chuckle at their beliefs of who I am, and shift into other forms to learn from other cultures, scavenge for parts in a wrecked ship once fueled by my strength.

And then I’d look at the stars and be everywhere again. Choose another child and watch the story unfold, like a fairy tale. Sometimes I’d help one side or the other, but usually I stick to the original pieces.

There is a chessboard of a universe spread out before me, and I play for both sides.


End file.
